The Pain Is My Comfort
by Cornelia'Red
Summary: "I squeeze my eyes shut before snapping them open to rid myself of the painful memory, but your there..." Songfic/One-Shot


**I hope you like this I got this story from a journey to work while listening to my ipod! It's rather dramatic (i hope!)**

**Okay just so you know it goes past/present/past/present etc... and the bold is the lyrics.**

**Song: Everytime - by Britney Spears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when **

_'Please notice me today... or at least acknowledge my existence!' I mentally screamed._

_I was sat in science on my own bench waiting for the class to start, I was waiting for my lab partner Brick Jojo. My best friend. When we started high school I very wearily gave the RowdyRuff's a chance to prove that they weren't going to kill us. After time we began to trust them more and more and I gradually became very close friends with my counterpart and her soon became my best friend, the one person who truly understands me and have actually have interests with._

_However over the past couple of weeks I have been feeling more than just 'friendly' feelings towards him. I found myself every morning spending a little extra time on my long red hair and more time on my outfit choices just so that he would take a double look. _

_I pulled down my skirt slightly, regretting my option for a shorter skirt today. My pink eyes shifted to the clock and it showed that Brick was 10 minuets late, I sigh in frustration thinking my effort has gone to waste as I slouch in my seat._

_The door swung open and Brick trudged in, I sat a little straighter in my seat and smiled at him. He sat down in his seat next to me his eyes on the teacher._

_"Hey" I whispered._

_Brick slightly turned his head and nodded slightly in acknowledgement, and I began to get frustrated I shifted my hand closer hoping he would take it or something! He had been like this for a few days now acting like we where stranger._

_I huffed annoyed and shook my hair a bit, getting rid of some of the hairspray used to keep my hair together. I then grabbed my jacket and swung it around my shoulders not feeling the need to impress no more. _

_'flick'_

_Something soft bounced off my head, I looked on the table and a folded piece of paper was sat there. I looked to my left (as no one but the wall was on my right) and saw no one had moved an inch. Curious I opened the note to find rough scrawl across the sheet._

_'I wanted to know if you would go out with me?  
__Sorry I've been off with you lately I've been feeling differently about you and I didn't want to make it obvious.  
Please forgive me? and go out with me'_

_Hmm no one had signed it? That's rather stupid I don't even know who it's fr-_

_'flick'_

_What? Another note, and who keeps flicking it at my head? I opened the note to find a name on it._

_By Brick x_

_I turned to him my mouth hanging open, and a smirk on his face still not looking at me. He turned his head and he mouthed 'will you?' still grinning. I smiled back so big I thought it would split my face._

_And right then, in the middle of the class I wrapped my arms around him and we shared our first kiss._

**Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me**

**

* * *

**

**Everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby **

I was staring up at the ceiling in my king sized bed, it was 2:00am and I refused to sleep. I try to get through everyday now... but it's a struggle, I'm always falling and no one is there to catch me. I breath deeply to calm myself and try not to breakdown.

I spread my arms out and felt the empty space between my fingers, your not in our bed anymore and I feel so small laying there on my own without you. I really need you.

**And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby**

I close my eyes hoping that a dreamless sleeps elopes me. But I'm not that lucky. Your there, when are you not? Your face haunts me in my dreams, the one place I can see you again... be with you. Your smiling your 'smirk' at me and telling me 'it's okay' and I smile believing you. Because I want to. It wasn't until the crying of a baby woke me and I found myself alone again. I really need you.

* * *

**I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear **

_I was pacing around my room. I'm waiting to go on another date with Brick he says it's really important to dress my best. Unfortunately I see the only things I own are pink and I want to feel a little sophisticated tonight. I asked my sister Bubbles and she allowed me to borrow her little black dress._

_It's a rather tight fit showing all my curves and pushing my breast up a little, my hair is curled with some clipped on top of my head while the rest waterfalls down my back. _

_I have a feeling of why Brick sais today's date was going to be special, we have dating now for 2 years and today was our 2nd anniversary...so i'm hoping he will 'pop the question!' I'm so giddy I start giggling to myself. I then got an idea, I peeked out of my window to make sure that no one would listen and smiled when I heard the TV on downstairs. _

_I pretended that I was on the cliff range where we could see across the ocean and watch the beautiful sunset with Brick holding me close to him. I would sigh and he would chuckle then just before the sun goes down he would get on one knee and say..._

_'Will You Marry Me?'_

_"Yes Brick I will..." I said pretending to accept an imaginary ring from an imaginary Brick, I giggled at myself for my childish antics when Buttercup called up to me._

_"Who are you talking to red?" I rolled me eyes even though she couldn't see me._

_"Your boyfriend is here" She continued, I grinned happily and walked to the stairs, where there at the bottom waiting handsomely for me was Brick. My Brick._

**What have I done  
You seem to move un-easy**

_He looks at me strangely and for some reason I become extremely self conscious and I look down to check the dress. What have I done? I reach him at the bottom and he pulls me into a hug._

_"You are possibly the most beautiful person I know" He whispered into my hair, I was instantly relieved and kissed him on the cheek._

_"Ready to go?" He asked me._

_"__Ready" I smiled as he lead me out. He walked with a slight limp from a past battle with him. The ruffs tend not to involve themselves with crime fighting, however HIM had come in search of me and my sisters to destroy us (not unusual there) for dating his 'sons'. When the ruffs heard of this they went on the attack and we both attacked HIM. It was one of the worst battles I've fought in, HIM would not give up injuring a lot of us in the process and disowning his sons as well._

_That night, my little 'childish' moment came true when Brick proposed on the cliff at sunset..._

_

* * *

_

**And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby **

I walk down to our sons room in a daze, I walk into his room to find him bawling his eyes out in his crib. I pick him up and sit on the rocker with him, Blaze. My Blaze.

He gave up everything for us to be safe and now I've never felt more vulnerable. Blaze looks up at me his face still crumpled in sadness, my heart clenches as I hug my tiny baby closer to me hoping to make him happy again.  
**  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby **

I should have stopped him, or at the very lest gone with him then maybe the outcome would have been for the better? I look away from Blaze and see you standing there. I don't flinch nor am I even surprised because I still see you. You put your arm out to our son and your hand goes straight through him, I sigh and feel tears pool my eyes. Why did it happen? I really need you.

**

* * *

**

**I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me **

_I should have known, from the day we got the first note nailed to our door I should have known you would have been too stubborn to be stopped. I was heavily pregnant when that demon Brick used to call his father sent his first note telling us that he was after me and our baby._

_Brick was beyond furious, and I knew it only be a matter of time before he snapped. But when our beautiful Blaze BJ Jojo was born, Brick forgot about that thing and we poured all of our love into Blaze. That was until the baby gifts came..._

_A cot with no baby._

_A bottle never emptied._

_A picture of the three of us with no faces but Bricks._

_I broke down in tears at the sheer thought of someone especially that creature touching my child! Brick comforted me the best he could but he was out for blood. _

_"If I tell you to stay here with Blaze will you?" Brick asked me both of his hands on my face. I hiccup and nod my head slightly confused as I look at the flames in Brick's red eyes. He walks to the door and turns around._

_"I'll come back Bloss" He says before darting off into the rain._

_As soon as he left I knew he wouldn't come back. I grab Blaze and race to the Proffessor's who gladly looks after him while I fly at lighting speeds in the rain to find my husband, I'm going so fast that the rain feels like knives slicing my face. I hear fighting in the distance and see red flashes ahead and I push myself faster._  
**  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry **

_I land in a clearing to see that demon holding Brick by his neck, he snaps his head up to look at me stood there frozen and glares hard at me. But my eyes are locked on Brick's who's struggling under HIM arms and had a bruise already on his face. I begin to panic at the sight of him and I see his eyes flicker to worry, what I didn't see was HIM pull out a dagger layered with poison and position it at me. _

_That was until Brick screamed and launched himself in front of HIM. The dagger went straight through him and he fell to his knees, HIM didn't say a word and looked at Brick in disgust before I lunged I didn't give him time to beg before ending that pitiful creatures life in the bloodiest way possible. I darted to Brick's side and held his face him my hands. _

_But he was already gone when I got there. I never got a chance to say sorry... or goodbye._

* * *

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

I squeeze my eyes shut before snapping them open to rid myself of the painful memory, but your there. Your everywhere and now you won't go away Blaze starts crying again and I feel I can't take it. I stand up with Blaze in my arms and walk to the window rocking him gently.

"It's okay, It's okay" I sooth both to Blaze and myself.

I can't go on like this for much longer my baby needs a happy life someone who can support him, make him happy, give him a family.  
**  
And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby **

Suddenly Blazes stops crying and begins to murmur, cooing softly. I look at him in wonder and I gasp in shock. There sitting comfortably on my baby's lips is a tiny smirk identical to his father's. I feel a wave of love crash through me and a hug Blaze tighter.

"Oh sweetie, look at you... your perfect!" I cry tears of joy streaming down my face, he giggles happily and I kiss his face. I felt a hand on my shoulder but instead of looking around I relaxed.

Seeing Blaze's smirk gave me hope and reassurance that Brick will always be with us. Be with me, and that we could move on now and be okay.

We where going to be okay.

And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby


End file.
